Huttser Swope
''"The tenacity of the wolf ancient is the stuff of legend. Learn from his example, and victory is all but certain. While we're true to breathe in the most righteous breath, we're given a feeling of heartfelt purpose, and a sense of hope. For something bigger than ourselves. Always remember." '' Huttser Swope is a Gilnean military figure whose accomplishments date all the way back to the Northgate Rebellion. His journey has stretched through aiding many Gilnean operations, such as several years of assisting the Gilneas Liberation Front, and led him to become a Champion of the Gray Rose. Although Huttser spent much of his time in homeland in a reclusive state, remaining confined to the Northgate Woods for years, he is one of the most renowned hunters to have stepped out of Gilneas. He now serves with distinction as the General of the Nordrassil Accord. Biography "The Climb" - The Childhood and Upbringing of Huttser Swope Huttser Swope was born on December 13, 1007 (Gilnean calendar) in Duskhaven, Gilneas to wealthy parents. His father described himself as an "investor". His mother was a rather simple woman who failed to really leave a mark on his existence. The only care she really had left in the world belonged to her two sons. Kyle was born a few years later. Both boys were raised in Marcus' enormous manor outside of Duskhaven. They lived a young life of "opportunity" as their father called it. Marcus, Hutter's father, sent both of the boys to school and they both received a solid education. Kyle and Huttser leaned the tricks of the upper class through their schooling -- how to speak eloquently, logic and probability, persuasion, and history. As a late teenager, Huttser was pulled prematurely out of school. Marcus felt as if the things that were being taught to his son were redundant and useless to the family 'business', which Marcus to this day has never revealed to Huttser. Marcus, in his youth, had been an avid hunter, which was a skill he wanted to pass on to his brighter son. So he spent the following years teaching his most valuable skills to his eldest. The manor had an extensive private collection of books that Marcus had bought, many of which had been first editions. Kyle remained at school and continued to struggle with his studies while Huttser remained homeschooled. In addition to the hunting lessons, Marcus taught Huttser how to maintain the household. Huttser was content with his home life. He was relatively antisocial and the isolation suited him. As Huttser enjoyed himself at home, Kyle would return from school every day wearing a frown and disillusioned look on his face. Kyle was old and intelligent enough to realize that Huttser was Marcus' favorite son. That feeling of resentment and inadequacy never left. Huttser knew this too, and pitied Kyle extensively. Even so, Kyle would continue to walk to school alone every morning and Marcus would take Huttser into the Northgate Woods as usual. After a while, Huttser decided that his brother deserved the same privilege. Marcus did not work very often, as most of his income came through his 'business investments', but when he commuted to Gilneas City, Huttser would take Kyle into the woods and show him what he knew. The two brothers bonded there and Huttser took it upon himself to be the sole protector of his little brother. Bullies at school would regret crossing Kyle Swope because it meant inducing the anger of his older brother. Life had elevated in the Swope Manor, but the two brothers' aspirations switched places and Huttser became increasingly restless and discontent as time went on. Huttser turned eighteen and reluctantly left his family's estate behind. He was hesitant to leave his younger brother, but he was tired of his existence being fed to him by his privilege. He moved into an apartment above a Gilneas City tavern for a few years and arbitrarily held brief odd jobs to pay rent. Huttser remained there for a while, but inevitably left and never hung his head in any place for very long afterward. He wandered in and out of different homes on a regular basis. His life wasn't how he had pictured it. As an upper class child, the idea of the working class had been romanticized to him. Yet here it was and he detested it with all of his being. Still, he would consider it a sort of personal defeat to return to his father and beg for his help, despite that Marcus would definitely give him everything he needed. He decided that it would be best if he fended for himself. This ideology backfired following a serious injury from a working accident. Out of work, he quickly went bankrupt and was forced to return home. By now, Huttser had been gone for five years. He was now 23 years old, a mass of his youth now wasted on a failed dream of becoming the middle-class breadwinner. Kyle was overjoyed to have his Huttser at home again, though. The younger brother had now become a certified guardsman, which was a menial position of guarding Duskhaven, but he enjoyed it all the same. Huttser had been out of work for months because of his injury, which had been revealed by the Swopes' family doctor to be a torn ligament in his knee. He felt pathetic, living off his parents' money and providing nothing of value in return. However, being back at Swope Manor did come with one advantage -- he could visit the woods again. Due to his weak knee he didn't care to hunt, but he was still drawn to the forest. He spent extensive amounts of time there; even more than he had on his earlier trips with his father. The Huttser that had returned was different; he was far more independent and egotistical than before and seemed to have little interest in his parents. Finally, Huttser's months of inactivity came to a close. His knee had healed, according to the family doctor. He enlisted in the Gilnean military. Due to his Marcus' lessons, marksmanship came very easy to him. He was deemed 'sharpshooter'. While he trained to become one of Greymane's finest, tensions were at an all time high in Gilneas. The only action Huttser saw during his stint in the military was a a rebel ambush in the Headlands. He performed admirably, but the knee that he was confident had healed turned sour and collapsed again. He lay helplessly on the ground and his platoon was completely wiped out. In no position to flee, Huttser surrendered and was captured by Crowley's forces. Once word had reached Marcus Swope's ears that his son had been captured, he paid a ''very ''pretty sum to negotiate and bring Huttser out of captivity. However, the man who was brought home was not the same one who had left. Instead of behaving in a bright and enthusiastic manner, Huttser was often sullen and apathetic. It took Huttser two years to get over his injury and he was forced to uncomfortably sit idle as the rebellion raged on around him. "The Northgate Rebellion" - Two Years in the Forest Huttser (mostly due to the demands of his father) was very conservative about returning to the "swing of things" again after recovering from his injury. He made sure that his knee had mostly healed before he started working again. He never fully recovered. The work of Gilnean harvest witches and medical specialists, no matter how many his father purchased, failed to heal him. Due to his history of injury, he was not re-admitted into the Gilnean military. Marcus brought Huttser along with him on 'business endeavors', where Huttser made his own wage. In truth, Marcus simply took a slice out of his own salary and directed it to Huttser to make avoid feeling useless. Huttser hated the work with a passion. He knew that in this regard, he was not his father's son. He quickly left the job, much to Marcus' disappointment. For around a year afterward, Huttser sniffed out his own gig as a private tudor of common in Duskhaven. It was within these days that Huttser found a love of literature. In his time off of work, Huttser would often bring a book into the woods or read. This pattern grew larger as he began to take parchment and ink with him, beginning to to write what was on his mind. He decided to live in reality. He knew that he would never wear a military uniform again. He was content enough with his life. One morning, Huttser returned home from the Northgate woods to a sobbing mother and distraught father. Kyle had run away from home. Huttser was furious with his family. He was furious with himself. The small amount of contentedness he had found quickly evaporated and he returned to despising his home life. The worse fact of the matter was that he was in no position to leave home again. He wanted to feel important again. On a Saturday afternoon, Huttser put on his Gilnean military uniform, retrieved his rifle, and headed into the Northgate Woods. If he would never fight or hunt again, he could least make-believe. Upon entering the forest, Huttser noticed a peculiar shape behind one of the trees. He loaded his rifle and held it up. The shape leaped into view in the silhouette of a human. A large man, fully clad in plate armor, ambushed him with his greatsword. Dismantling the attacker proved easy. This man had failed to get the drop and Huttser fired his shotgun underneath the opening of the helmet, causing a few shells to enter the assailant's neck. As the attacker fell to the ground, Huttser took off the man's helmet. The dying man who proceeded to cough blood on him was his own brother. Huttser formulated the conclusion that Kyle had indeed run away to join the rebels. Kyle's neck was torn open by the shotgun shells, unable to speak. He died almost instantly. The tragic accident in the forest resembled all of Gilneas, and the illogical Northgate Rebellion. It was maddening to Huttser that something as trivial as territory could lead brothers to kill eachother without hesitation. He buried his own brother, and in his shame, vowed to never leave the forest. Huttser would go on to live there for two entire years without leaving. In the early days, living there was difficult. Winter was coming to a close on the eve in which he had killed his brother. There were no healers in Gilneas who were skilled enough to completely repair his injury, so he was forced to hobble along on his own. He nearly died during the early days of hypothermia. However, he managed to outlast the winter and live by hunting and gathering. He knew that he was not alone in the forest. He shared the woods with a large wolf pack which he tried his best to steer clear from. Not too long after he discovered the existence of the pack, he came across a runt of the pack, left behind and abandoned unintentionally. Huttser decided he needed a purpose in that forest. He took the wolf for his own, fed it, and raised it as his own. He named this wolf "Fell". Fell fully grew during Huttser's time in the forest, and the pair were inseparable. Huttser was actually content living by "roughing it" in the forest. He enjoyed it more than his life in Duskhaven. However, on Azeroth, every good thing must come to an end, and so did his time in the forest. The rebels had become desperate. They needed raw supplies to keep the war effort going. As a result, they sent small hunting parties into the wood to look for hide. They hunted most of the wolves that lived there. Huttser, furious with their tampering with the forest, began to kill them as they ventured in the forest. Inside the rebellion, rumors sprang about a "murderer in the woods". Out of revenge for fallen soldiers, more and more rebels began to venture inside the Northgate Woods in search of Huttser. They found him. Around a half dozen men spotted Huttser and Fell near the river and opened fire. Huttser fled into the woods to try to gain himself time to ambush them. However, after a few minutes of running, he realized that he had lost Fell. His heart began to race and he dashed back toward where the rebels had found them. He opened fire and killed several of them with his rifle. After he ran out of the very little ammo he had brought with him, he retrieved a sword from one of the fallen ferociously killed the three others in melee combat. It wasn't long before he heard a whimper from near the river. Fell laid right next to the bank, shivering in a small pool of blood. Huttser roared with rage, and whatever confidence he had left in humanity had left him. Huttser carried a dying Fell into the small lake in the middle of the Northgate Woods. He held him on top of the cool, shallow water to relieve his pain. Fell died in his arms. Huttser buried him next to where he had buried Kyle. He had no purpose in the forest anymore. The rebels' insistence on hunting him down had made living there too dangerous, and his only companion had been killed as a result. He left the forest and returned home. "The Seed of Goldrinn" - The Worgen Outbreak Huttser was on his way home to his parents when he was attacked by worgen in the countryside. Even though his leg was still in a bad way, he was able to fend off several worgen using his makeshift knife. He was attacked a second time on the road to Duskhaven by yet another worgen. Thus, Huttser was forced to make a stop in Gilneas City to rest and wait until the countryside grew quiet. That didn't happen. He was not let out of Gilneas City for a good while. After two weeks, the alarm sounded through the city. Countless amounts of "wolf-men" invaded Gilneas City from the rooftops. He suited up in a Gilnean uniform and aided the Prince in clearing the city of Worgen. It was no use; they were forced to flee. He was bitten unsuspectingly by a worgen on the way out. It wasn't long before he succumbed to Goldrinn's power. When Huttser approached Duskhaven again, still in the service of Prince Liam, he had changed. He had become one with the animal that he valued even more than mankind; the wolf. After being given the cure, he was not stationary for long. He checked on his parents, who, to Huttser's relief, were still safe and sound. He didn't have much time to rest. The Forsaken had attacked the coasts. Gilneas, which had been safe behind its wall for years, had been caught offguard. "Disaster" - The End of an Era Blessed by his worgen form, Huttser killed dozens upon dozens of forsaken troops in the assistance of Gilneas, but even with the wave of newfound worgen soldiers, the Gilneans were unable to stave the Forsaken invasion. The troops pulled back to the Greymane Manor, where Huttser holed up for a while, biding his time and planning one last defensive effort. However, during his stay there, the Catacylsm occurred. An earthquake ruptured Gilneas. When the land became quiet once more, he ventured outside of the Manor to see the effects. What Huttser saw was the most horrific image of his life. Before his eyes lay a new sea where Duskhaven once was. The land under the town had become one with the sea, and the town was completely submerged into his ocean. His two parents, the last of his family, with it. In blind rage, he started to stage suicide missions against Forsaken. His ruthless, honorable nature gained him a reputation as a Gilnean hunter of legend, but even with his accomplishments, the Gilneans would lose their homeland. Huttser was furious when the Gilneans retreated from their homeland. He had respected the late Prince Liam and wanted to immediately avenge him. He began to formulate the conclusion that Genn's conservative nature toward the Forsaken factored into losing the land itself. As he sailed with the night elves to Darnassus, he looked at the newly-abandoned Gilneas and promised himself that he would return and bring life to his home once more. "Causeless Rebel" - Life After Gilneas It took Huttser a good several weeks to realize that for now, he would have to stow away his ambitions for returning to Gilneas and try to carve a life for himself on the outside. He had never left Gilneas before he had sailed to Darnassus and he decided that he wanted to familiarize himself with the new world. He had no ties to any faction or any person anymore. His family and country had died. He had become a causeless rebel. Huttser had lost his estate and inheritance when Duskhaven became one with the sea. He was dirt poor and had only lived off the rations that Gilneas had given him. Even though he had a bad knee, he still figured that killing was the only honest profession he had left, and he did just that. Huttser Swope became a mercenary, known for killing his bounties and contracts from a long distance away without detection. He drifted from country to country, familiarizing himself with the land of Kalimdor. He found it much different than Gilneas. It was mostly composed of frontier, not cities and industry. The forests, plains, and mountains of Kalimdor were a welcome change for him. However, he would inevitably return to the Eastern Kingdoms to locate himself closer to Gilneas. When he was off the job and resting inside a city or small settlement, he spent hours visiting with the locals and reading in the local library. He realized, after a while, that he was perhaps more fond of history than literature. After he had saved up enough money to last for a while, he spent most of his days in the northern kingdoms, poking into the forgotten ruins of old civilizations such as Strom and Alterac. "Return" - The Gilneas Liberation Front Huttser managed to have his knee fully healed by what were perhaps the greatest healers of the time -- cenarion druids. He felt as if new life had been breathed into him, now that he was physically capable of fighting again. Once word reached his ears that the Gilneas Liberation Front had been formed, he quickly traveled back to Gilneas to assist the cause. He came to highly respect Darius Crowley. He did not respect his past -- the fact that the man had stirred up an entire war over his territory, but he respected what the man was trying to accomplish. He fit in quite well into the ranks of the Liberation Front, finding a good position as a ranger. Still, it seemed as if they remained in a stalemate with the Forsaken. He was frustrated that they, despite months of effort, had yet to push back their enemy. When Sylvanas staged an attack on southern Silverpine, the Gilneas Liberation Front's front defenses were crushed by the Forsaken's numbers, and they proceeded all the way to the Front's doorstep. Huttser killed several Forsaken soldiers in the defense, but it seemed as if they were beginning to be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of troops that the Forsaken had mustered. Still, he and the other soldiers fought on, hoping to force them to retreat. There never was a Forsaken retreat. Word soon reached Huttser's ears that Crowley had surrendered in order to save his captive daughter. The war had ended -- the Forsaken had won. Broken-hearted, Huttser silently fled Silverpine soon after. He moved to Stormwind City, the Alliance capital, and felt a tremendous amount of guilt over his defeat in Gilneas. He spent his hours either drinking or reading for several months, until he finally decided that he detested the city and was disinterested about what route he wished to take from this point. "Into the Wild" - The Duskglade Pack Huttser was haunted by his memories in the Northgate Woods -- he longed, more than anything, for a quiet life in the forest once again. During his time in Stormwind, he had met a fellow worgen named Yoska Duskglade. The man was strong, confident worgen that Huttser was drawn to from afar. He inquired about why such a stand-up worgen was "wasting his time in Stormwind", and Yoska replied that he was gathering strength for his pack. He elaborated on what it truly was -- the pack was a group of Worgen who had given up their civilized identities and lived off the forest, relying only on eachother. Never before had Huttser found an opportunity to let go of his civility and live among his own kind, letting his wolvish tendencies take over. He seized this opportunity and spent time in Silverpine with Yoska and his pack for a few months. His time in the forest, once again, helped define his personality. It was in the Duskglade Pack where he learned how much he truly loved to hunt -- how satisfying it was to sate the thrill of it. His views on which direction the pack should take inevitably clashed with its leading figures and he eventually parted ways with it, but he carried many of the Duskglade's ideologies with him. Huttser roamed the wild on his own for a time, hunting and gathering to stay alive, but once word reached his ears that another cause had risen to bring justice to the fallen Gilneas, he quickly returned to Stormwind and sought it out. "Redemption" - Wolves of the Gray Rose Huttser Swope and Lord Rhazar -- two men who had common interests and should have been friends for a long time, but their personalities inevitably got in the way. There was Huttser, who wanted more than anything to charge into Gilneas and root out the Forsaken once and for all, regardless of what it would cost, and there was Rhazar, who had good intentions, but very highly valued the lives of his brothers and was too conservative with his order to accomplish his final goals. Huttser immediately respected Rhazar from the moment he met him, though. He had stumbled across the man in the Stormwind Keep, standing in front of a tattered banner bearing the Gray Rose's sigil. Lord Rhazar quickly realized the potential of Huttser's raw, yet potent skills. Rhazar took Huttser under his wing and showed him how to command a group of soldiers, and Huttser's sense of battle strategy continued to improve over the months he spent with the order. After several months of upholding the order's ideals, Rhazar saw fit to promote Huttser to Knight-Champion, which was an officer role of sorts. He had finally gained the ability to command Gray Rose soldiers, and he intended to use this ability. However, the road ahead was not quite as simple as Huttser expected. There came a time when an important dilemma was at hand -- The Gray Rose met and discussed whether they should transition to the fight up north instead of residing in Stormwind City, miles away from the war. The answer about whether to move north or not was almost a unanimous "yes", and the Gray Rose prepared to move north. However, confusion and conservatism festered in the brass and it caused the Gray Rose to become stagnant, even after it had voted to move. Huttser was furious. He claimed that the order wasted time and talent by sitting in Stormwind and waiting. After his pleas to move north fell on deaf ears, he became sorrowful. Apathetic to the cause. He handed in his resignation from the order soon after, and a chunk of the guild, who had remained loyal to him, followed him out. "A Change of Heart" - The Nordrassil Accord Notable Gilnean soldiers who had left the Gray Rose with Huttser included Nicholas Graveshire, William Sherton, Galondel Fleetsong, William Silverwood, Calemvir Rin, and Araya Hammond. They all remained close to one another, debating how they should all handle the days following their exodus from the Wolves. There was hardly any fight left for Gilneas. Most of the Gilnean refugees had become apathetic or settled into new lives with the Alliance. It seemed like the cause was all but done-for. Galondel Fleetsong did not promise a revival of Gilneas, but he did promise justice for the worgen who lacked a home. With that, he formed the Nordrassil Accord -- a branch of the Guardians of Hyjal which was tasked with defending Northern Kalimdor, and specifically, Mount Hyjal. The worgen who had transitioned from the Gray Rose to the Accord began to more highly revere the ancients, and Goldrinn in specific, the patron of the worgen race. Huttser, along with the rest of the Accord, defended Northern Kalimdor from outside aggressions and threats to nature itself for many days, but he started to drift away from the order as his personal life became ever-important. Huttser married Lilly Graveshire, the twin sister of his best friend Nicholas Graveshire, during his time with the Accord. Not too long after, Lilly became pregnant, and several months later, she gave birth to Huttser's first child, Summer. However, Huttser didn't have much time to spend at home celebrating her -- Nick went missing and after days of searching, assumed dead. In a vision provided by Galondel, Nick was seen killed by a powerful warlock named "Jaa'rik", and the entire Accord turned to grieving afterward. A few months later, Nick was found, and quickly brought back morale for the Accord, but it did not help the fact that it had gone into an inevitable slump. The Gilneans who had joined wanted to return to their homeland and fight for it, and there was nothing Galondel could do to break that passion. After a few weeks of regression, the Accord officially disbanded. "Start the Machine" - The Birth of the Grey Hand Nick Graveshire salvaged the end of the Nordrassil Accord and united the causeless Worgen pouring out of Hyjal under a new banner -- a grey flag with two wolves painted in the middle. It was aptly named the "Grey Hand". Huttser understood the implications; Nick had fed off the demise of the previous order. Huttser held out as long as he could (which wasn't long) until he realized that there really wasn't an alternative. Nick was his best friend and he owed him his allegiance. He swore an oath to fight and die for this mysterious new Gilnean order, even though he hardly knew what that meant. The Grey Hand started with humble origins -- the group was an amalgamation of elite soldiers which squatted out of Stormglen Village. However, after they were forced out of their home, Bella Graveshire (Nick's wife) purchased a large island off the southern coast of Gilneas. They coined it "Greymoon Isle" and built three communities upon it -- Ferric's Hide (a small village of hunters and trappers), Moonfall (Nick's personal domain -- a castle for the man himself with a small community around it), and Fairwind Port (the headquarters of the Grey Hand). From Greymoon Isle, The Grey Hand cemented itself as a power in Gilneas and the Northern Kingdoms. In 1046 (Gilnean calendar), Lilly gave birth to Huttser's daughter, Summer. To Lilly, a child meant an excuse to bring her broken family with Huttser back together. However, the current development was the opposite. When Huttser wasn't dismembering Forsaken alongside the Hand, he spent his days planning campaigns with the others in Fairwind Port. It reached the point where he didn't return home for months at a time. It led to a divorce between Huttser and Lilly, both citing "irreconcilable differences". "Into the Night" - The Grey Hand's Rise to Power and Huttser's Disappearance It took Nick Graveshire becoming legitimized as a noble for others to truly start paying attention to the Grey Hand, which by 1047 was swelling in size. By then, the group had become feared by the Forsaken and revered among supporters of Gilneas. Having seen Huttser's use to the Hand as a political adviser and soldier, Nick saw fit to promote his friend to Lieutenant. Over time, though, Huttser questioned the goals of his order and wondered if dissolving his family was truly worth what he was doing now. Over time, Nick became increasingly reclusive to the point where he gave orders from afar and was hardly ever seen by the common rabble of the Hand. The order was tangled into a war with another Gilnean noble, one Lord Auber. And even once the killing of other Gilneans for the sake of politics came to a close, the Hand became involved with a campaign on Draenor. Huttser sat this one out on Azeroth. Huttser became involved with a cleric in the Hand named Haiylie Addington and they wed quickly after. However, their marriage was short-lived. After a party on Greymoon Isle, Huttser wasn't heard from again for almost a year. During that time, Haiylie divorced him and his sister Callie was given the deed to the ruined Swope Manor in his absence. Mysteriously, contractors paid by Huttser ventured to the manor and renovated it, despite the fact that he himself hadn't been seen in months. Callie wondered how he had been to pay for the massive rebuild of the Swope Manor and discovered that the funds of Marcus Swope -- the family inheritance -- were excavated from the submerged ruins of Duskhaven and given to Huttser. Not a single person knows what transpired during Huttser's year-long leave of absence, but it is assumed that he spent that time under a different identity due to his cousin Ballantine's failure to track down and find him. Finally, after months of searching alongside Callie, he managed to track Huttser down in Tirisfal, but the man he found was a changed Worgen. "One Last Thing" - Huttser's Return and the new Nordrassil Accord WORK IN PROGRESS Family Summer Swope WORK IN PROGRESS Callie Swope WORK IN PROGRESS Physical Appearance Huttser holds an intimidating stature, to say the least. This pitch-black, mountain of a worgen stands at eight-foot-four. However, regardless of the fact that he no longer resembles his former human self, he still retains an almost human sympathy in his bright green eyes. It seemed as if he has managed a balance of civility and roughness in his look. His mane is long, shaggy, and wild, to give him a more feral look, yet his bears had been neatly tied into a quartet of ponytails. Huttser's face would be the only part of his body visible while he wears his armor. However, if he were to be seen in a more casual outfit, his arms, scarred from shoulder-to-hand, would be visible. He flaunts long, sharp claws on each of his hands. His gloves have gaps on the end of the fingerholes, giving him access to them even while he is fully armored. After returning from a hunt or battle, they would normally be stained with green Forsaken blood or the dark blood of a wild animal. For years, he has tried to find a solid medium between strength and agility, and he has only recently found it. He boasts a large frame and bulky muscles, but he only built them to a certain point -- he must be strong, but not big and heavy enough for his build to impede on his quickness. Huttser will rarely ever be seen in his human form, as he despises it. He deems it a memento of his haunted past and when he does manage to shift into it, he is overly uncomfortable and on-edge. However, this might be surprising to some, because his human form is very handsome. He has medium-length curly hair with a heavy beard. His skin is pale, but similar to his worgen self, he holds a good amount of muscle. His kind human eyes are ocean-blue but his brows are often furrowed with a skeptical, observant expression. Equipment "Serenity" - Huttser's Longbow It is obvious that Huttser's bow is not in the least bit conventional. It has been modified for many years. If you took a close look at the bow, you would notice that the bow itself, without the atachments, is green. Serenity's frame is made of Gilnean rosewood, which has rotted to a repulsive green color. However, unable to let go of one of the few pieces of home he had left, Huttser augmented it with insect carapace to keep the frame intact and was determined to hold onto the bow as long as he could. The bow still cracked and started to fall apart afterward, so he tried one last time to keep the bow in one piece by reinforcing the carapace layer with steel. This was a stroke of genius -- this helped the bow become very sturdy and durable, and he has kept it ever since. Huttser does not desire to hold another bow besides this one -- Serenity is his own masterpiece, forged into an effective weapon over the years. "The Meat Scraper" - Huttser's Polearm WORK IN PROGRESS "Doomhide" - Huttser's Armor Huttser will rarely be seen out of his armor. He always holds a professional demeanor and, even on his leave time, considers himself a full-time soldier. The man's garb is very impressive. 'Tis a combination of chainmail, bone, and leather to create a protective and mobile set of armor. The armor has several layers. The first layer is a simple set of ebony chainmail, which is light and allows him to maintain his quickness. The second layer is leather, which has been neatly added onto the mail to reinforce it and protect any gaps within the armor. The third and final layer contains bone, which has been added to the visible portion, to bind the leather and chainmail together. Personality WORK IN PROGRESS Tactics You will hardly ever see Huttser without his wolf. The spectral beast that is almost always by his side, named Fell, has a story of his own, which is a personal one that Huttser will probably not utter to anyone who is not close to him. The way in which he calls for his wolf is an interesting one; Huttser hums a strange, yet sad and beautiful melody, which causes the wolf to flicker into view. Huttser is a master sharpshooter who excels in brining enemies down from afar. He is a rugged trapper who uses animal venom, explosives, and traps as deadly weapons. He is a master of the wild who can use a wide variety of beasts to assist him in combat. His large range of abilities, along with years of independent study, have forged him into a very versatile asset to his companions. Because of Huttser's versatile nature, it will be very difficult to predict his style. His preferred method of attack is from afar, using his various types of arrows, while Fell takes care of excess combat. In between, his traps are a very useful way to dismantle enemies. If he is caught in close range, he will either be using his polearm or claws, in which Huttser is equally lethal. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen